Cheer Up!
by The Jig Is Up
Summary: This trip was just not going your way and he seemed to have realised that. (Sugawara Koushi x Gender Neutral!Reader)


You tossed and turned in attempt to get comfortable, but it was impossible. You even remembered to buy a neck pillow for this occasion that did absolutely nothing. That's 1500 yen out the window. Coincidentally, you were also thinking of throwing yourself out that window because riding in this bus was almost near impossible. Not only could you not get to sleep, but your motion sickness just had to start acting up now.

Yachi was sweet enough to try and comfort you but after all her failed attempts, she started fearing you more and more and eventually retreated to a seat next to Kiyoko, leaving you with more room to try and get to sleep through this hellish bus ride. It didn't seem to help all that much. Not only was it super uncomfortable on this bus, but it was noisy as well. Not totally unexpected from the Karasuno volleyball boys.

You stopped trying to understand what they were even saying 20 minutes ago, it was just noise to you now and it was finally getting on your last nerve. You had to say something and you weren't sure if you could keep yourself from yelling or not but at this point, you didn't care. You threw your blanket on the dirty floor of the bus and you could see a worried Yachi from the corner of your eye before putting your knees up on your seat and turning back to face the noisy group.

"Hey, guys! Quiet dow-" Before you could finish your scolding, something round, white, green and red made contact with your face. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was a volleyball that hit you while you were travelling with a bunch of reckless boys who played the sport.

Finally, you got what you want, the bus was silent. The only noise that was heard was the sound of the volleyball falling to the ground next to your seat, followed by Kiyoko and Yachi gasping in horror simultaneously. It didn't only burn and make your head pound, but this was beyond embarrassing. All eyes were on you and you tried your hardest not to cry, but the tears seemed to fall down your now most likely red cheeks all on their own.

You then eventually turned back around and sat down while picking your blanket back up. You wrapped the blanket around yourself, making sure your face was covered as well, and pretended to sleep to avoid anyone talking to you. The only thing you heard before you were actually, finally able to fall asleep on this bus ride was Kageyama yelling at Hinata for being so reckless as Tanaka and Nishinoya joined in.

* * *

You were woken up to someone calling out your name while also being gently shaken. You opened your eyes and realised it was Yachi with Kiyoko standing behind her.

"S-sorry to wake you up, but we're here," Yachi stammered and looked as if she was afraid you would jump and attack her. You didn't blame her. It's not like you were going to do that, but you haven't exactly been rainbow and sunshines these past few hours and you did almost snap at the boys before.

"Go on ahead," you muttered almost inaudibly. "I'll meet you guys out." They both nodded and got off the bus to leave you alone.

You lifted yourself up, noticing there was a pain in your neck from the uncomfortable way you slept. You tried cracking your neck a bit and groaned when it did. You took your time stretching, not wanting to face everyone too soon after what had happened.

Realising you couldn't make them wait all day, you finally got up and threw your blanket on the seat, not bothering to neatly fold it. As you walked down the bus steps, you brushed your fingers through your messy hair in attempt to fix it up but you didn't really care much now, you just wanted to get to your hotel room and call it a night.

When you stepped out of the bus, you were welcomed by Ukai and Takeda bickering about rooms but you decided to ignore it. You were just hoping it had nothing to do with you.

You were about to join Kiyoko and Yachi before you heard your name being called. You turned your head and found yourself facing the tiny "ace" of the team.

"I'm.. really sorry," Hinata apologized, scratching the back of his head and avoiding making eye contact with you. To be honest, his apology was sweet, but it seemed like he did it more out of fear than actual sincerity.

You didn't respond, you just turned right back around and continued walking towards your fellow managers. You instantly heard Tsukishima exclaiming, "rejection" through his laughter which you assumed caused some tears considering he was laughing pretty damn hard. You didn't have anything against Hinata, you did have anything against any of them, you just were not in the mood.

"Are you alright?" Kiyoko asked in a very concerned tone. You smile up at her and nodded before hearing Yachi sigh in relief.

"I'm so glad," Yachi chimed in with a smile now on her face. "I didn't know what to do after that happened, I'm sorry." You shook your head and told her it was fine and you'd rather forget about it. She nodded and fortunately for you, the three of you ended up changing the subject pretty quickly.

Your conversation was cut short when Takeda spoke up to bring everyone's attention to both him and Ukai, who looked a bit troubled. This had you a bit concerned because whenever Ukai wasn't pleased, something was definitely up.

* * *

You weren't quite sure what you were feeling right now, all you knew is that you didn't like it. It wasn't anger, you knew that because, though still negative, it wasn't the same feeling you felt on that awful bus ride. You also scratched out sad because frankly, you had no reason to be. After all you were now sharing a room with someone you really enjoyed being with.

To sum things up, Ukai broke the news to all of you that there was some sort of mix up when booking rooms. The original plan was to book rooms of three for the students and one room of two for Ukai and Takeda. Of course, there just had to be miscommunications and you ended up with more rooms of two. There somehow managed to be enough space for everyone, still, but now you had to partner up rather than grouping with the other managers, which is what you had originally planned to do.

Of course when it came to partnering up, you figured it'd be best to not separate Yachi and Kiyoko, since pairing Yachi with one of the others would probably cause her to faint or something. You also didn't think she'd be too keen on rooming with you after the whole previous bus incident so you thought it was fair. That was until you somehow ended up with Suga of all people.

Besides your fellow managers, you were closest to Suga. You guys would often hang out after practices and sometimes even grab something to eat. There were times when you guys were in groups, but most of the time it was just you two. Nothing awkward, you guys were like best friends. You'd always have things to talk about and you could always share a laugh.

Of course in every best friend situation like this there just had to be that moment when one of you would start developing gross, lovey dovey feelings for the other, and it ended up being you. It started when you two started sharing more personal things about one another.

Nothing too private, just stuff you wouldn't share with anyone else. Most of the things you went on about was how annoying your little brother was being or how much your dad has nagged you about cleaning your room. The things he would tell you though, almost broke your heart.

Whenever he was feeling down, it was obvious to you. If you wanted him to tell you what was up, he did. He would tell you his silly fear of too many of his underclassmen growing taller than him, including you since you seemed to be catching up to his height.

But the one that made you worry for him, the one that when he first told you, it was when you knew you had stronger feelings for him. It was when he told you that he was afraid of being replaced. He would tell you about how the underclassmen seemed to be getting better and better at volleyball, which he was clearly proud of, but him? He felt like he had reached his limit, there was no more progressing for him and in due time, they'd surpass him and he wouldn't be needed as much.

Suga, no matter what, could absolutely not be replaced, despite his skill or lack of skill in volleyball. He'd still be your best friend, the one you loved spending so much time with. Sure, you two got to know each other because of volleyball, but there was more to him than that, at least this was how you felt. But you could never find the courage to tell him that.

So when he told you about his fears, all you could find yourself saying was, "Cheer up". At first you were worried that not saying much would come off as you not caring, but soon after that he gave you a smile and you were reassured.

But now back to your current situation.

* * *

You did what you always did in attempt to avoid an awkward situation; you pretended to sleep. Though, this didn't usually work around Suga, but hey, it was worth a try. You were both on separate beds. He sat on his and you lied down on yours, back facing him. It was silent, up until Suga spoke up, that is.

"Do you really think that's going to work?" he asked with his cute laugh following shortly after. You began to fake snore, not really sure how that would help, but it was better than awkward silence. He laughed again and you felt your face heat up a bit.

Your snoring continued until you also began hearing shuffling from his bed. What could he possibly be doing? Your snoring stopped. The shuffling stopped and this made you feel a bit uneasy. You gave up your fake sleeping, despite being called out on it earlier, and got up on both your elbows. You turned yourself to face Suga's bed with caution, which was the right choice.

As soon as you turned to face him, something made contact with your face, something a lot softer than a volleyball, thankfully. As the pillow hit the ground, you were now facing Suga, still on his bed, but now looked a bit horrified and you wondered why.

"I-I'm sorry, I meant to hit you when your back was turned," he stammered. "I didn't mean-" Your laughing cut him off and now he was the confused one.

"I'm not that delicate, Suga," you reassured while you were trying to calm your laughter. He seemed so relieved which made you giggle a little more. Suga was quiet before he joined in on your laughter. This felt good, you were so relieved the awkwardness was gone and you could just be silly friends again.

When you finally calmed down, you noticed he was now seated next to you on your bed. Damn he was fast. He smiled at you before speaking up again.

"I'm glad you've cheered up."

You just smiled back at him. If anyone could cheer you up, it was this boy right here. Then, without thinking, you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Luckily, before you even had time to think you made things weird, he hugged you right back.

"Thank you, Suga," you whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Anything for you," he said as you both pulled away from the hug and you noticed a slight blush on his smiling face. By this point you were pretty sure your feelings were mutual. Now your only dilemma was how you were going to voice everything. You took a breath before speaking again.

"Look, Suga. We're best friends so I already like spending time with you but lately I… I… you know." You could barely look at him when voicing this half-assed confession but you really hoped he got the point.

You heard him nervously chuckle a bit before asking "Do I?"

You looked up at him and realised he was totally messing with you. That's your best friend for you.

"Don't make me say it," you pleaded.

"Hm? I don't know what you mean?" You expected as much. Then it hit you harder than a volleyball and pillow combined; the perfect revenge plot.

"Is showing you an option?" you teased. You could've sworn Suga almost lost his balance and you had to prevent yourself from laughing in order to keep your plan going.

"Is it what I think?" he asked nervously.

"Close your eyes and find out." You were proud of how well you were doing with this, especially after he actually obliged and closed his eyes and that was your cue. You grabbed the pillow that had previously been thrown at you and hit him in the face with it. Maybe a little too hard because this time he actually did lose his balance and fall off the bed.

"Oh shit! Suga, are you ok?" he said as you couldn't keep yourself from laughing anymore.

"You don't seem all too worried but I'm fine," he said rubbing his cheek and laughing a bit with you. "Now, my turn!"

"Wait, Suga, n-" Before you could finishing protesting, another pillow from his bed hit you right in the face. This pillow fight broke into an all out pillow war, with you two now taking cover behind your respective beds. You made a mental note to thank your best friend, and now new boyfriend, with a kiss. That is, after you've won this war.


End file.
